LOVE INSANE!
by electronic moon spirit
Summary: It's about Misa Suzuki. She is a new student at Seigaku Academy. She reunites with her best friend Riko Hisakawa and gets mixed up in a love triangle between, the vice captain of the tennis team, Oishi and one of the regulars, Kaido.  - '
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story…so don't get mad at me! ^-^'**

**The character Riko is eijilover18 character! All props go to her she is my editor for this! BTW I LOVE U EIJILOVER! Hehehe…well enjoy!**

Chapter 1

HELLO!

I am Misa Suzuki and I am enrolling at Seigaku Academy. I came from America, well to find my best friend, Riko Hisakawa, and to finish my last year of middle school.

I met Riko when she started the third grade. She was the "new kid" in my class. I wanted to make her feel welcome here. During recess, she was on a bench by herself, staring at her hands. I walked up to her, with a daisy in my hand and said, "Hi, I am Misa! What's your name?" As I gave her the daisy she said, "I-I'm Riko." She was twirling the daisy in her fingers. I could tell she was shy and homesick, so I grabbed her hand and ran to the sandbox. We made a castle that day, and ever since then we've been inseparable.

We balance each other out. She is smart, quick-tempered, beautiful, and a good friend. I am, on the other hand, weird, loud, not that smart-but still sort of smart- and artistic.

I have long, dark, thick, wavy hair, ice blue eyes, a lip ring and I am medium height. I wasn't sporty like Riko. I was more on the fine arts side. My specialties are drawing and painting. I did a little dance, but I ace art.

…Which brings me back to entering the campus. I swear-the uniforms here are fucking ugly as hell! Luckily, I can pull this off.

As I am strolling, trying to find the dorm building, I smack into a guy's shoulder, making me hit the ground and drop all my stuff.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"It's okay," I managed to say although it's not okay.

He held up his hand up and said, "I'm Oishi, I'm really sorry 'bout that."

As I got up, he handed me my backpack and duffel bag and yelled, while looking at my schedule, "Oh you are in my class too! Wait-what's your name, anyways?"

"Misa, thank you very much, and can I have my schedule back?"

He handed my schedule back to me and said, " So where you headed?"

"Um, the dorms; I have no fucking clue where they are." He grabbed my arm and led me to the dorms.

When we reached our destination, I sighed, "Thank you, you were a great help."

"No problem. I got to go. I'll see you in class," he walked away and waved good-bye.

As I reached dorm 320 I tossed my stuff on the ground and collapsed on the bed. It was a one person bedroom-thank God for that.

When I reached class 3A, I was fucking nervous. I opened the door, and there I saw Riko. I ran, jumped and gave Riko a tackle hug.

I screamed, "Riko!"

She exclaimed, "Misa! Is it you?" "Yes!" I replied. I was so fucking happy that I was in the same class as Riko! Everyone surrounding Riko was shocked like "Who is this crazy chick?"

Shyly, Riko said, "Uh, guys this is Misa my best friend."

"**Hello!**" I replied, but then put my hand over my mouth: "Oops, reflex sorry!"

Riko reassured me, saying she did that too.

When lunch came, I met all of her friends. Me and Oishi were mostly chatting. I told Riko that I got a one-person dorm. Eiji cracked the hell out of me. Taka was very nice. Tezuka was a weirdo. Kaido, at first scared me, but as I started talking to him he was turning out pretty ok. The most questions I'd been asked were mostly about my lip ring.

Eiji questioned, "Misa-chan, did it hurt?"

"No…well, just a little." I replied.

When Eiji was about to ask me another question, Oishi exclaimed, "Oh guys, that's enough of the interrogation, ok?"

Near the end of the day, I was dragging my feet to my dorm room. I opened the door, threw my stuff on the floor and collapsed on my bed. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Thinking to myself, I was complaining about how fucking plain this room is. Ugh! I rolled on to the floor, hoisted myself up, unzipped my huge-ass duffel bag, and found my painting clothes. Ah ha! Got my speakers and ipod, plugged it in, and turned it on. I pushed the bed and desk-drawer away from the walls. The song "Prima Donna" by Christina Aguilera came on and I sang along to it while getting out my paints and brushes. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled over the music. It was Oishi.

"Hey, Misa. I heard music and wanted to know whose room this was." he yelled over the music. "Um, by the way what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Oh, this room is too plain for me, so I wanted to add some pizzazz!" I exclaimed. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Oishi said, grabbing a brush.

"Wait, let me get something!" I said, rushing to my leopard print backpack. I had to put on my glasses. They were black ray bans with clear lenses. When I turned…around to face Oishi, he had a shocked look on his face.

"You wear glasses?" he said timidly.

"Yes, but only when doing homework and art." I said directly to him.

"Oh."

I was thinking of this masterpiece as a sky woman blowing out colorful wind swirls and the kanji symbol for "love" in black on the wall where my bed will be. I got a big, thick, charcoal pencil and starting sketching the painting across the wall.

When we were halfway done, I got paint on Oishi's arm.

"Oops sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured me.

"Gotcha!" he said while putting a red streak mark across my cheek.

"Oh so you wanna play that game," I replied grabbing a cup of paint.

"Oh no," he exclaimed.

"Oh yes," I said, a maniacal smile forming on my face. I threw paint at him, and it splattered all over.

This continued on for an hour, and then we heard talking walking coming closer. It was Eiji and Riko coming to pick me up for dinner. The door opened, and they both stared at us in surprise.

Riko took my hand and Eiji took Oishi's. We scurried down the hall and went outside.

Riko turned on the hose and yelled, "Eiji, get back and Misa, give me your glasses!" I gave her my glasses and Eiji went behind her, looking scared. She squirted me and Oishi with ice cold water for a few minutes. The paint was off, but we were drenched to the bone.

She said, "We'll be back with towels and dinner."

She and Eiji walked away, leaving me and Oishi alone in the cold evening.

"Brr, I'm fucking freezing," I shakily said with my arms around me.

"Come over here Misa. If we are huddled, we'll be warmer," he said stretching out his arm to me. I sat down with him and he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around me. My head was on his chest and I heard his heart beating faster. I blushed and I could tell he did too. This was a good way to end the first day.

**Epic right? We'll ill post the 2****nd**** chapter soon Hehehe leave comments! If u want oh btw I recommend reading eijilover18's story called ****AKA ****it's awesome I give 10 million gold stars!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I awake in my newly painted dorm room, I noticed that the clock said **6:30 AM**! Ugh! There was a late start and I was up early! Fuck! I figured I'd to the gym; I wanted to try the kick boxing area.

I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" I quietly yelled, trying not to disturb others who were probably sleeping. I got on my shorts and sports bra with my hair in a pony tail and walked silently to the gym. When I got there, I saw Kaido punching the little bag on a pole. I got on my hand wrap and went to a punching bag. I started my ipod and starting punching and kicking the bag because I was angry; a chick yesterday called me a freak because I had a lip ring and feathered extensions. I wanted to kick her ass so bad! However, I didn't want to get expelled. Also, I was listening to an angry song.

"Oi," Kaido said. I took the ear buds out of my ears and looked his way.

"Hi Kaido!" I exclaimed giving him a wave and a cheerful look.

"Don't try to beat the crap out of the bag. Other people use them you know!" he replied.

"Ok, hey wanna go one round with me in the ring?" I said pointing to the ring.

"Ok, but I won't go easy on you just cause you are a girl," he said.

"I don't really care." I carelessly said. I set my ipod down on a bench and got in the ring. We circled inside, seeing who would make the first move. I kicked his head, but he grabbed my ankle and threw it down. I punched him but he knocked my hand out of the way, then suddenly grabbed it and pulled me close to him.

We stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, and he said, "Don't try to make the first move. Always let your opponent do it."

Right then I tripped him, grabbed both his arms, and held them behind his back, whispering, "I won, and thanks for the advice." I let go of him and got out of the ring. I glanced at the clock with my ipod in my hand, I yelled, "Oh crap! It's 7:30 and I still have to shower!" I ran out of the gym and ran all the way to my room.

_Kaido POV:_

Right when Misa left, my heart was racing and I was blushing like an idiot. I shook my head and thought to myself, 'There is no way a girl liked me or even got close to me because I scared the crap out of them.' I glanced at the clock and walked out of the gym to my room cause I was going to be fucking late.

_Misa POV:_

I sunk in my seat in front of Riko.

"Phew, I made it in time," I told myself.

"Oi, why you almost late, Misa?" Oishi said with a concerned look.

"I went to the school's gym when I woke up," I sighed. Right then my stomach made a growling sound that the whole world could hear.

"I'm guessing you forgot to eat?" Riko said with a grin on her face.

I noticed Oishi digging through his backpack.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, poking my head around his back to see. He pulled out a box wrapped in purple cloth with white flowers on it. (Man, talk about girly!) He unwrapped it and held an onigiri out to me.

I took it, saying, "Thanks, Oishi! You're the best!" I stuffed that onigiri in my mouth before the teacher came in.

_Later that day…_

I was doing my dance during PE, when the intercom suddenly said, "_Attention, Seigaku students! On Friday we'll be having our first dance of the year! The attire is formal because it's also a date dance! Find your date and we'll see you there!_'"

Well, that was a waste of time.

At the end of the day, I met with Riko, Fuji, and Eiji (of course!) to find Riko and I dresses. Riko and Fuji were holding hands and Eiji wanted me to give him a piggy-back ride. When we got to the dress boutique, I put Eiji down, grabbed Riko's arm and rushed in.

We tried on millions of dresses, but I found none that suited me.

Riko found a beautiful dress. It was dark purple, had a halter-top so it made her chest look good, form-fitting at the waist and then flowing at the bottom. Fuji said she looked beautiful, an so did Eiji and I.

The next day, I was in my dorm doing my lame homework (Ugh!) until I heard loud voices saying, "_She'll love it!" "No she won't!"_

When I heard this coming closer, I took off my glasses and got under my desk and hid. I heard the door open and I saw Eiji and Riko coming in. I crawled out and they gave me a "_What the fuck where you doing down there"_ look.

When I got up, Riko said, "Why were you down there?"

"Oh, I heard loud noises, so I went under my desk," I replied.

"Misa-chan, I've brought you a something!" Eiji yelled. He shoved thing into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom.

I took the covering off and it was a dress!…well a frilly, ugly dress. It had different tones of pink. It was spaghetti strapped with a flower on the bottom of the right strap. There was ruffles on the skirt and the beginning of the chest, parted in the middle.

I came out and looked at myself in the full body mirror, my face went horrid. I looked at Eiji with a '_are you on something?'_ look. He seemed pretty proud of this dress.

"Um, Eiji can u pass me those scissors on the bed?" I asked.

"Here," he said.

"I'll be right back," I snickered while scurrying to the bathroom.

"No!" Eiji cried.

I snipped the horrible dress up. I cut the flower off, snipped all the ruffles to give it that torn look, cut the mid-section off to show my stomach, and the front part of the dress to show off my legs. I could hear Eiji having a fit. I stepped outside and both of their yes went big.

"What?" I questioned. "Does it look weird?"

"No, it looks beautiful!" Riko exclaimed.

I walked over to Eiji, who turned his back and pouted.

"What do you think, Eiji?" I sighed.

He mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you," I said sarcastically.

"It looks prettier!" he yelled.

"Ok, but there's one problem," I sighed.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"I don't have a date," I said

"Really?" they both asked.

"Der. It's only been two days since the announcement. I think I'm either going to ask Oishi or Kaido," I said.

"I heard Oishi already got a date," Eiji said.

When I heard this, I felt a twinge of hurt, because we were only going as friends.

_Next day…_

At lunch, I waited till Kaido sat down at my table.

"Hey, Kaido, can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked, nudging my head towards the hall.

"Ok," he quietly said.

When we got to the hall, I finally asked,

"Hey, Kaido…" I said while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yes?"

"Err…I was wondering if you, as friends, would like to be my date for the dance?"

I looked at him. He was blushing like he'd seen a picture of a naked girl. Looking away, he stuttered,

"S-sure."

"Ok!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

He suddenly darted away back to the table. I smiled and followed closely behind.

**Hahhahaah! Did u have fun! Well ok I was! Hehe :D! I'll update soon! See u!**


	3. Bailar!

**Ok I know the title is in Spanish I was listening to a Spanish song when I heard this! Rub a dub dub! My head hurts! Btw Fuji gets a little perverted in this! Enjoy!-**

**Chapter 3**

**Bailar!**

It was the day of the dance and the end of school. Thank the fucking lord! Riko was coming to my dorm to get ready 'cause I was doing her hair and makeup. It was 4:30-where the fuck was she! When I heard knocking, I got up from my bed and opened up my door.

"Yo," she said.

"Hey, you got everything?" I questioned.

"Yea, here you go," she said, handing me her extensions.

"Hang your dress up in the closet and sit in the chair," I directed.

She sat down and I brushed her hair, then put in the extensions in. Once the curling iron hot, I curled her hair, but I made it into waves. Then, I started to put her makeup on. While I was applying eye shadow she told me, "You know, when Kaido told Oishi that he's your date, Oishi's face saddened."

"Oh, well we are just going as friends," I said. "Baka! Stop moving your head!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Well, that's not what I saw in the dance room with you and Kaido getting…_personal_," she informed me.

"First of all, I was teaching how to dance dumbass. You're supposed to be close to your partner. Also, I was teaching him how to freak, like me and you do…well just me," I chuckled.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

By around 5:30, we were dressed and all beautiful. I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I exclaimed.

I opened the to find a pleased Fuji and a nervous Kaido.

"Yo," I said.

"Hello Misa," Fuji grinned.

Riko appeared behind me. I noticed Kaido couldn't keep his eyes off me like a snake watching its prey.

Riko gave Fuji a hug and a peck on the cheek. I, on the other hand, gave Kaido a high five and a hug. The way he hugs made my chest touch his. He let go of me, probably thinking he would break my bones if held on any longer.

"You guys ready?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, let's go!" I yelled.

Fuji and Riko were walking hand-in-hand. I was thinking Kaido wanted to hold hands.

"Hey, Kaido," I said. He looked up from staring at the ground.

"Um, I was wondering if we could hold hands. It's a friend thing," I grinned, stretching out my hand. I had no clue why I was blushing.

We were walking hand-in-hand. Fuji and Riko were talking and walking a little faster than us, like they wanted to keep a secret from us.

When we arrived at the soccer field, it was amazing! There was a DJ, a changing-color dance floor, pathways to get to the refreshment table and to other tables, too. Also, there were floating lanterns that were outlining the whole field.

"Wow, this is awesome!: I exclaimed.

"You bet your ass it is!" Riko agreed.

Right then and there, the song "La Isla Bonita" started to play.

I grabbed Kaido's hand again and ran to the dance floor with other dancing couples.

"Let's go dance!" I yelled.

"S-sure," he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Just like we practiced," I directed.

He put his hand on my waist, and held my hand with the other.

We danced gracefully. Some of the girls started to ask their dates to dance like us. Kaido started to blush.

"You're doing fine," I reassured him.

He dipped me and abruptly pulled me back up. He got a little closer. At the end of the song, our faces were so close that are lips were touching. I stepped back everyone was clapping for our dance.

I quickly led him to the table where Riko and Fuji were sitting.

"That was an impressive dance," Fuji grinned.

"Yeah, you guys dance so beautifully together!" Riko exclaimed.

"Hehe, thanks," I chuckled, trying not to blush.

Kaido and I sat down at the table. All of a sudden, someone was giving me a tackle hug from behind.

"Misa-chan!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

I turned my head to find a smiling Eiji.

"Hi Eiji," I grinned petting him like he was a cat.

Then Oishi, Ryoma, Inui, Tezuka came to our table.

"Where your dates?" I asked.

"They all went some where together," Oishi yelled over the loud music.

"Oh, hahaha so I'm guessing you got ditched?" I yelled.

"Yea, I guess," he replied.

"I'm just joking!"

"Oh!"

Then a really fast song came on.

"Hey guys lets go dance!" I yelled, while walking over to the dancing crowd.

Me and Riko started dancing like we always do. Suddenly, Kaido was behind me. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips.

"Just like we practiced," I told him, we started to dance.

Fuji glanced at us and told Riko, "Hey, we should try that too."

"Ok." she turned her back to him, his hands went to her hips and they started to dance.

After a couple fast songs and me switching grinding partners between Oishi and Kaido, a slow song came on. Oishi asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"Sure," I replied. I saw Kaido slow dancing with Oishi's date, which came back from where ever she came from. She was glaring at me. I switched my eyes over to Riko and Fuji slow dancing.

When the song ended, I took off my shoes-'cause they were killing my feet-and put them on a chair and went back to the dancing crowd and danced the night away

_Kaido POV:_

At the end of the dance, Misa fell asleep in a chair. I didn't want her to catch a cold, so I carried her, bridal-style, to her room. Her head was on my chest, my heart beating was her lullaby to keep her sleeping.

When I got her door opened, I carried her to her bed. Her room was cold, so I tucked her in the covers. She stirred a little, I froze, then continued to sleep. She looks like a little girl when she is sleeping. I stared at her for a couple of seconds, then without thinking, I kissed her forehead and exited her room.

I saw Oishi walk over to his dorm as I closed the door quietly as I could.

"Hey, what where you doing in there?" he asked.

"Putting Misa in her bed," I continued walking to my dorm. I could feel his piercing gaze at my back.

**MWHAHAHA! Hoped you liked it! Eijilover18 says it's a cute ending to chapter 3. Chapter 4 you will be surprised! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4! **


End file.
